RED
by Kayzin
Summary: Red is such a beautiful color, don't you agree?


**RED**

Red. I've always liked Red. Such a lovely color it is. Red has always been there for me. Red took care of me. Red is kind. Red is sweet. I love Red. I wanna be Red. Beautiful Red.

Then Black Man came. Destroyed the house. Red took me and ran. I heard shouting then a sudden silence before the door blasted outwards. I cried, suddenly startled.

Red pleaded and pleaded. Told him to spare me. Then green light. A sickly green light. Red fell down. Red was quiet. Why wasn't Red moving? Why was sweet, kind, beautiful Red still?

I cried, hoping Red would get back up and pick me up like always. She didn't.

Red eyes peered down to me. Those red color. I hate those eyes. He doesn't deserve those beautiful red eyes. I hate him. I hate him. He did something to Red. He was a bad man.

Bad Man has to be punished right? Because he was a bad man. He hurt Red.

Again that green light. That green light that he used to hurt Red.

It hurt. It was very painful. But I wont give up! Red had to be avenged. Bad Man had to be punished.

A scream filled the room. A baby's cry was heard.

Then the house crumbled.

XxXx

"Oh my, Oh my. What a complete job you have done" I said, amused at the human below me. She had caught my attention. Such beautiful red, red hair. "I have been observing you"

It had been years, years since the Black Man with Red eyes killed Lily, my sweet Red. I had found myself in the alley, finding ways to survive. I had changed. My hair had taken a sweet bloody red color, just like my precious Red. My eyes had taken a golden sheen. It was strange but I liked it. Especially when I died. Covered in Red Blood.

Then I became this. Something else. Something more.

"Thanks to you, the death list in this area is filled to the brim. Makes me real busy indeed," I grinned "I can totally understand your feelings. It is only right that women like them should die,"

They were not deserving to live. Women like them is putting shame on my sweet Red. Red who had died for me.

"Like you I also want a child, but I can't have my wish fulfilled since I am a guy" I want to be like Red. Sweet, caring Red. "We actually share the same fate,"

"Allow me to assist you," my sinister grin widened further, showing my sharp teeth.

I am Grell Sutcliff, Shinigami and now butler to one Angelina Durless, Madam Red.

He had been bored.

This was bound to be interesting.

XxXxX

"Madame Red, how disappointing" I frowned as I struck her with my death scythe, her cinematic record flowing along with her dark red blood "I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you"

Such a shame. Such a shame. Why did that woman have to disobey me? Now I got angry and I killed her.

"I helped you create alibis. Just for you, I broke rules of the Death Gods and even helped you kill those women not in the death list. You have disappointed me!" It took a lot of work, ya know! Will's really going to get mad at me~

"You are not fit to wear red," I said as I took her red coat. I liked it as soon as I had worn it. Such beautiful color. "The curtains of this cheap, theater act of your life falls now. Goodbye, Madam!" I said as I walked away. Especially that Sebastian.

Such a cute guy. An elegant, handsome face.

With Red eyes.

Just like that man, I thought amused. It was fun to see his reactions.

Too bad Madam Red had to cut my fun.

Did I mention that I'm on a sugar craving? I get always like this when I am denied candy. Tend to go insane and stuff.

Meh. Madam Red had forbidden me my favorite sweets since I almost destroyed the manor one time. One of the reasons I killed her. No one, I mean absolutely no one. Denied. Me. My. Candy. Period.

And Sebas-chan and the brat made me miss my candy hour! I always eat one after I kill someone. Didn't tell Madam Red of course.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" I heard the emo brat say "Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet! Don't hesistate! Hurry up and finish him!"

"Yes, my lord"

I chucked while internally cursing inside. I want to eat my candy now damn it! Seems like I have no choice. Time to pretend again as a stupid insane super gay Death God. Well, at least maybe I get to kill Sebastian? He would look good covered in red. "I actually wanted to let you off since I lost the momentum…" Candy~ "However, since the two of you want to die so much," Denying me my Candy Hour! "I shall send you to heaven!" Don't know why I didn't say hell. Meh.

"Heaven? I don't have an affinity with that place" Sebas-chan said as he threw a crate at me.

"I'm in a bad mood right now!" I want my candy, damnit! "I wont go easy on you-?"

He aimed at my face. MY FACE! I barely dodged. I like my face. It reminded me like my sweet Red. It helps that its pretty. 3

But how dare he! "You aimed at my face on purpose! You're not human!"

He just smirked. "That's right. I am but a butler"

This was starting to get annoying. And I think he is having a shota fetish when he starts talking about his master.

Oh well, I'll just kill them and be together with my candy.

We're fighting again. Sigh

"A demon and a Death God! Apparently, we are unable to reach a mutual understanding. If the job of the death god is to recover all the souls of the dead… the demons can be likened to the _pests_ that snatch these souls away for the sake of devouring them!" I jumped high "No matter how much love I put it in, it wont beat fruit… it's like… The Tragic Love Story of Romeo and Juiliet!" See what happens when I get without candy? I start spouting weird things.

But his face! Bwahahaha! You should have seen the look on his face!

Unfortunately, it seems that he recovered fast. Now I am spouting things like Shakespeare, Little Sebas-chan, names and babies.

Hmmm… Babies with my color and Sebas-chan's face. What a cute handsome little baby we would make! Red would be happy to have a cute grandchild.

"Can you please stop it? It's disgusting!" Hahaha. His face is so entertaining. We fought again, with me continuing talking weird. I blame Madam Red for my knowledge on sappy romances.

As he leaned his face towards me, I knocked my forehead hard against his making him lose balance and release his foot on my weapon. I grinned and swung my death scythe on him. Well, at least I get to watch his cinematic record.

"Come, let me view a Cinematic Record peppered with dramatic memories!"

"Ho Ho Ho" What the?

"Wait. WAIT! Wait a moment! Who the hell are they?"

"That's because my life for the past year have been like this…"

Whoa. It sure is chaotic over there. Kind of feeling a bit of pity for him to deal with this on a daily basis.

Sigh. This sure has began to get boring. At least show me an interesting Cinematic Record!

He took off his blood soaked coat. What was he going to do with it?

"Let's end this with the next blow, Sebas-chan~!" I want my candy now!

…

"EH?" What the? His coat… is… stuck… on my chainsaw…

…

"EEEEHHHH?" NOOOO!

"Since that weapon gets it power from its rotation, it can be rendered useless simply by stopping it from rotating" he said while putting that damn smile on his face. "That tailed coat is made from the highest quality sheep wool. It will be very difficult for you to remove it once it is entangled inside"

DAMN YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS THING COST!

"The coat was actually provided for me by the master. That is why I was reluctant to use it, however… I guess I don't have a choice"

DAMN THAT BRAT! Why did he has to give the butler a sheep woolen cloak?

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Grell…" Oh man… "Can your Death God's Scythe still be used?" I'm in deep trouble aren't I?

The next few minutes were the most painful minutes in my life.

Ow. My face.

Wait… He's going to use my scythe…

"I shall send you on your way, using the toy you like so much" Smile

Oh crud.

XxXxX

Luckily I was saved. Unluckily, I was going to have be punished due to my rule breaking.

But did he really have to step on my head and drag me by my hair?

What did I ever do to him?

Well, except by that time that I accidentally burned his clothes, dyed his hair pink, replaced his drink with laxative, unleashed cat nip all over him, replaced salt with sugar, accidentally bought him lingerie, replaced his clothes with pink frilly dressy, painted his face, put make up on him, made him lose his way in the Amazon Forest…

I don't know how this happened, but I turned him into a chicken once. For a whole month.

Okay, so he has his reasons.

* * *

 _I really don't know how this chapter happened but Meh._

 _Sorry if its confusing. You're not the only one._


End file.
